Anton Lundin Pettersson
|death place = Trollhättan, Sweden |pathology = Unclassified Killer Homegrown Terrorist |mo = Stabbing |victims = 3 killed 1 attempted |status = Deceased |alias = |job = |time = October 22, 2015 |capture = }} Anton Niclas Lundin Pettersson was a Swedish murderer and homegrown terrorist who was responsible for the Trollhättan School Massacre on October 22, 2015. It is the deadliest school massacre in Swedish history. Background Pettersson was born on June 22, 1994. His mother worked as an assistant nurse while his father worked at the Swedish Maritime Administration. At a young age, he avoided eye contact. When he was four years old, he got sunglasses, which he wore constantly, even indoors. Pettersson was developmentally delayed in speech and had a noticeably stiff walk. He was said to have been quiet and nice, but he would also have an explosive temper if things did not go his way; he was also inflexible in thought and behavior. He played with his oldest brother in the woods until he was eight years old, after which he became even more isolated. Pettersson and his brother had an obsession with weapons and had several airsoft guns at home. He also liked fast vehicles, and by the time he was twelve years old, he was riding around on a mini motorcycle. When his brother asked him what he would do if police came, he responded, "I'd drive away from them." Pettersson was also interested in martial arts, and he trained with his brother until puberty when he suddenly stopped. He suffered from a type of scoliosis and felt embarrassed about his deformed chest. He did not like to change his clothes in front of other people and refused to participate in his school's sports classes. Despite this, his academics were fine, and he even got the highest score in English and aesthetics. Stabbing Sometime before the massacre, Pettersson purchased a German World War II helmet and a sword, the former of which he painted black. He applied white makeup and black eyeliner to his face, then put on a black trench coat, black boots, and a black face mask which resembled that of the Star Wars character Darth Vader. After seeing his brother one last time on Facebook and sending a private goodbye message to one of his online gaming friends, he took his father's car and drove over to his brother's house. Pettersson placed his remaining money on the kitchen table before driving over to Kronan School. Pettersson entered the school through a side door and quoted one of Darth Vader's most famous lines: "I am your father." (He reportedly said this multiple times during his attack.) He approached teaching assistant Lavin Eskandar and killed him by cutting him diagonally across the head before stabbing him twice in the back. Eyewitnesses initially believed that the attack was just a Halloween prank. A woman activated the school's emergency alarm while Pettersson searched for more victims. Two minutes later, the assistant principal called the police. While the principal and his colleagues ran around the school warning staff and students about the rampage, Pettersson played a remix of Rob Zombie's "Dragula" on his mobile phone. After bumping into several locked doors, he went up the stairs to the second floor. He then stabbed Ahmed Hassan in the abdomen, who proceeded to stagger down the stairs and fall to the floor. Three students noticed Pettersson and, still believing it to be a prank, asked if they could take a picture with him. Since they were all white, he made no attempt to harm them and granted their request without saying anything. The photo depicts him posing with two of the students while the third takes the picture. The blood from his previous victims can be seen dripping from his sword. Moments later, teacher Nazir Amso approached them and, deeming Pettersson's outfit to be inappropriate for school, demanded to know his identity. He was stabbed in the abdomen, and he and the three students realized that the event was completely serious. As Amso fled, Pettersson chased after him, but stopped when his victim managed to escape the building. Pettersson marched back to the second floor and knocked on a door to one of the classrooms. Wahed Kosa opened it and asked, "Who are you?" After staring at the student for about 20 seconds, he stabbed him in the stomach. Amazingly, Kosa was able to close and lock the door despite the severity of his injuries. His classmates saw the blood oozing from his body and assumed that it was a prank, some even jokingly yelling, "Now it is war!" He escaped from the room and fell down a teacher's lounge where educators then tried to stop his blood flow. About ten minutes after the rampage had begun, two police officers arrived at the school and almost immediately spotted Pettersson patrolling the second floor. When they told him to drop his weapon, he raised his sword and charged towards them; he was consequently shot in the abdomen. Upon being placed in handcuffs and unmasked, he told the police his name. Pettersson and three of his victims were rushed to the hospital, where he later died. Aftermath Pettersson's rampage initially resulted in one death and three injuries. Eskandar was the only one to have died in the building, but Hassan then died the same day in the hospital. On December 3, Amso died in the hospital as well, leaving Kosa as the only surviving victim. Following the sword attack, there had been an uptick in reports of people wearing suspicious outfits or brandishing weapons, but it turned out to be people celebrating Halloween. This resulted in the Swedish police warning the public not to carry around any imitation weapons with their Halloween costumes in order to avoid any misunderstandings. The Kronan School was closed until November 2 and had implemented higher security. During the Christchurch mosque shootings in New Zealand on March 15, 2019, Brenton Harrison Tarrant had named Pettersson as one of the far-right mass murderers and killers he supported. Modus Operandi TBA Known Victims All of the following were victims of Trollhättan School Massacre, October 22, 2015 *Lavin Eskandar, 20 *Ahmed Hassan, 15 *Nazir Amso, 42 *Wahed Kosa, 15 On Criminal Minds TBA Sources *Wikipedia's article about the Trollhättan School Massacre *Report about the Trollhättan School Massacre Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Life Child Killers Category:Deceased Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Real Life Terrorists